This is a multi-center, double blind, randomized, placebo controlled Phase II study. Patients who have been on combination anti-retroviral therapy for at least two months prior to screening will have three baseline HIV RNA bDNA assays and will then be randomized to either HIV-IT (V) therapy or placebo on treatment Day 1. The HIV RNA result from Day -14 will be the result used to determine if a patient meets the HIV RNA entry criteria. Patients must stay on the same combination anti-retroviral therapy for 29 weeks. Patients must have an HIV RNA bDNA level in plasma > 1K but < 10K. Patients will be treated with HIV-IT (V) or placebo every two weeks for a total of 12 doses. Patients will be monitored for viral burden, HIV surrogate markers (e.g. CD4), AIDS defining clinical diagnoses and clinical and laboratory safety over the course of treatment. The last efficacy evaluation will be on Week 27.